wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicronis
Unicronis, also known as Okita Souji is the former guardian of Izumogakure. He is the retired member of Shinsengumi. He is the reincarnation of Unicron. Appearance and Personality Unicronis, a handsome 20 year-old man, standing at either 176 cm or 178cm, with reddish brown hair in a topknot and emerald green eyes. He has a charming if somewhat sadistic personality and is fond of sarcasm. He enjoys pulling pranks on the other Shinsengumi members, especially Hijikata. He usually wears a loose red, gray, and orange top and green hakama with a kind of white bandaging around his calves. He begins wearing a white sleeping robe all the time after Hijikata orders him to stay at headquarters due to his worsening illness. As tuberculosis has given him a failing sense of taste, Unicronis prefers strongly-seasoned food , but attempts to hide his condition. History When the time of the planetary alignment was coming during the Great Grand Civil War, Souji was born to a samurai family and his older sister took care of him after their parents' deaths when he was 7. His sister brought him to Shieikan when he was 9 and Kondou took him under his wing from then on. As a child, Souji was extremely cagey and refused to open up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the Shieikan Dojo, Souji was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving Souji with bruises and injuries that worried Kondou. When Kondou confronted the other students and told them to stop bullying Souji, it only led to more severe beatings for Souji. Kondou attempted to comfort Souji, telling him that nothing happens without reason and that despite Souji's hardships there must be a reason for it all. Souji then asked Kondou if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and showed Kondou all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden swords while calling him a "snitch." "I don't recall asking for your help. It's annoying. Please leave me alone." One day, Shuusai-sensei (the soke of the Tennen Risshin-ryu Dojo as well as Kondou Isami's sensei) decided to let his students have a sword fight. Okita was hit on the forehead and began to bleed. Kondou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat Souji's wound, but Souji desperately protested and begged Kondou to allow him to continue. Kondou hesitantly agreed and allowed Souji to keep sparring. Souji fought more fiercely than before and eventually got a winning hit. Without thinking, Souji didn't stop fighting and began simply beating on his opponent, not realizing what he was doing. Kondou rushed in to stop Souji before he could seriously hurt the other boy by telling him that he had won the match. A series of natural disasters soon followed as Unicron was emerging from slumber within the core of the Nexus Planet. Kondou embraced Souji and told him how proud he was. From that point on, Souji began to open up to Kondou and thought to himself that the reason why he was at the dojo was so he could follow "Kondou-san." Souji was surprised that the Triforce was the essence of Yahweh (also known as Primus). The demon heard this and woke up. He desired to get to Dens and capture the Triforce. The then used the Dark Energon to change the Souji's name into his own and healed his body. The demon informed Okita Souji after Paul Robotnik obtains the Triforce, The demon known as Unicron who would use it to destroy Cybertron. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon